


Closing The Distance

by ratsonschedule



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft Javier Peña
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsonschedule/pseuds/ratsonschedule
Summary: You have been working in Colombia for 3 months. You should have a lot of stories of chasing guys down, and kicking down doors. Well, you don't have a single one, and the reason for that that can can be traced back to the biggest prick in the DEA, Agent Javier Peña. When he's not sleeping with his "informants" he is keeping you on desk duty, and all around pissing you off.But, once you're finally off the bench, everything starts to change, and you begin seeing the world around you with fresh new eyes...
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Closing The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is directly based on a dream I had that I shared on TikTok. If you're here from TikTok, hi! You guys asked for this, and I am really excited about this story.
> 
> This first chapter is a little shorter, I really just wanted to be like the "pilot" or have a "trailer" feel.
> 
> Since I don't speak Spanish, all the conversations will be written in English, except for a few words every now and then. I will not subject you to poorly translated Spanish from Google lol.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Peña spits, as he pulls you into a secluded hallway in the embassy, looking once over his shoulder to ensure no one else is around. He’s gripping your arm just above your elbow, almost too tightly.

“Fuck off, Peña,” You snap back, yanking your arm out of his grasp, “The only thing I was thinking about was getting intel that can help us nail Escobar’s guy in Miami, and I got that,” You stare directly into his eyes, refusing to back down. 

His eyes break from yours with an agitated sigh. Scoffing, as he quickly drags his hand across his face to wipe the sweat from his mustache.

_Stupid looking fucking mustache_. You think.

Now, looking back at you, he says your name, “You met with Don Berna alone, and told nobody,”

You continue to stare at him in a way that says, _“Yeah, and??”_. Picking up on your body language he continues,

“Jesus Christ, kid, really? Don Berna doesn’t know you, or trust you. He could have just fed you bullshit, or set you up, trapped you. You could have died. He could have put a fucking bullet in you, or worse even,” He was almost yelling now, “Shit, I’ve seen first hand how narcos take to women. They could have smacked you around, stripped you naked like a fucking animal, and took turns-” He cuts himself off exasperatedly, dips his head to his chest and lets out this sound; almost like a growl or maybe clearing his throat. An unwelcome flicker of heat sparks briefly in your chest.

“My point is,” His voice back to its quiet, but firm tone, “I get that you think you know who you’re dealing with, but you don’t, not yet. But, I do. I know these guys,” 

Anger starts to simmer in you, “Oh I know you do,” You shoot back, “You know how I knew Don Berna would trust me? At least enough to meet with a DEA agent, in a cute little café across town, and chat over a couple cervezas?”

Peña’s expression changes into slight disbelief.

“Oh yeah, I’ve known about your guys’ little unauthorized meetings since they started. I guess you and Murphy always leaving me behind, and sticking me on surveillance has had its perks,”

He just looks at you, saying nothing.

“Look,” You sigh, “I know that what I did was risky, but I got what we needed, so you’ve got to take me off the fucking sidelines,”

He points his finger at you, “I don’t-” He stops talking as a couple of agents walk past. You both stand, frozen, waiting for the coast to be clear. The air between you feels heavy and warm, making your face hot. 

“I don’t have to do shit. Survey is a vital part of-”

“You want the intel, then take me off the fucking bench, Peña. Or you don’t get shit,”

Once again, your eyes lock. His deep brown eyes swirling with anger, and what appeared to be a tinge of betrayal. 

Look, no part of you derives joy from sneaking behind a team member’s back, getting dirt on them, gathering intel without them, and then using it as leverage, but you did not come all the way from Virginia, just so your team of so-called equals, could treat you like a secretary. You want to be in this. You want a part in taking down Escobar and the Medellín cartel. That is the job you came here for, and if this is what it takes, you can live with that.

He steps towards you, closing almost all the space between you. Your breath hitches, as your heartbeat suddenly quickens. A part of you wants to push him back away from you, yet you freeze, unable to look up at him, until he speaks.

“I hope you understand what being in this, really in this, means.”

You nod up at him, for once, feeling like after all you’ve told him, staying quiet is the best way to keep him from completely exploding at you in the middle of the embassy. Peña exhales, mutters some curses as he places his hand onto the wall beside your head. Only now do you realize that your back is completely up against the wall.

“Alright, what did you find out from Don Berna?”

Disliking the closeness, and without really thinking, you push his arm off the wall, having him nearly headbutt you, before speedily correcting his balance. He looks at you with annoyance. 

“Don Berna says that Escobar’s head of operations in Miami is a guy who is known as Araña,” You say.

“Yeah, that name’s been floating on our radar for awhile,”

You nod your head at him, smirk a little and say, “Right, _but_ his full name is Toby Hernandez, and his son Davíd has been invited by Pablo to stay in a finca just outside of Medellín, while he gets shown around the labs that export to Miami. They are starting to get him into the family business. He is flying out here next week.”

Javier takes a step back from you, as you try to gauge his reaction. He looks a bit shocked, probably at the realization of what the DEA can do with this information. However, he was missing a key part of information. Information that you were currently holding back for a moment… or two… He was not going to like it.

“Shit, that’s a huge lead. We would need a way to get a small team near wherever Davíd is staying. Did Don Berna give any more details about this kid?”

“Yeah, mostly that he’s a bit of a party kid; drugs, pros, that sort of thing. He’ll fit right in, huh?”

“Okay, that’s a good start,” he says, “Now we just have to figure out how to get close.”

He starts to walk away, and you contemplate letting him. Letting him, and not telling him this next part.

_Fuck._ You think. You stand, frozen.

“Peña,” He turns back around to face you, “There’s actually another small detail…”

His body language shifts, as he walks back into the little hallway with you. You see his chest rest and fall with a large agitated sigh.

“What else, Y/N?”

You look down for a moment, building up your resolve. Then you look up at him and say it, 

“Me. I’m the way in. I’m going to pose as one of the prostitutes. Don Berna is setting it up, so even the other girls won’t know I’m not legit,”

You see rage start to boil behind his eyes, as they narrow in on you.

“It’s going to be fine, Peña. I’m fine with going this far, I did undercover operations stateside all the time. Plus, there are going to be a bunch of other women there, so chances are I won’t even be with him. I am just sure we can get closer this way, than any other way.”

You see his fists clench.

“Fucking-” He mutters as he turns around with his back to you now.

“I can do this, I-” You put your hand on his shoulder to try and turn him to face you again. He instantly swats your hand away, and whips around to face you, pushing you back into the wall by your shoulder.

“Have you already agreed to this? Can you get out of it, or has Don Berna already set this in motion?” He pries intensely.

Annoyed again, of being pressed into a wall, you push his arm off of you, but he then grabs your face with his fingers wrapping around your jaw, pressing your cheeks in slightly. It wasn’t quite rough, but it was very firm. You should have felt pissed. This alpha male shit drives you nuts usually, and to grab your face is almost a violation. But, instead, you feel a wave of heat between your thighs. He looked protective, desperate even.

“Answer me,”

“It’s already agreed on,” you reply.

He grips your jaw tighter for a millisecond, before letting go.

“You might as well have signed your own death warrant, kid. And, you just signed Murphy and I up to help you.”

He immediately turns and walks away from you, disappearing down the next hallway over. 

Left alone in the relative darkness of this little hallway, you exhale. It feels like you haven’t fully in hours, even though the conversation only lasted a few minutes at most.

Stuck, standing motionless, you take another deep breath, trying to calm yourself. Your mind flashes back to Javier, with his hand by your head, looming over you, staring into you. The way he could look through you, always made you feel so vulnerable and small. 

Finally able to move again you reach your hand up to your jaw and rub it a little.

“Fuck that asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the first chapter y'all! Let me know if you guys enjoyed this, I already have the second chapter underway and it is going to be a tad longer, with a little more backstop. But, for this first chapter I really wanted to jump in to the middle, where Y/N and Javi already have a clear relationship.  
> Thanks for making me want to write this!


End file.
